Weird Feelings (Laxus and Lucy story)
by Kathy010
Summary: Laxus doesn't know Lucy that well what happens when they get stuck together. They will have to help each other to get out of there situation as they grow closer together. Not that good as summaries just read please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Bad idea

-Lucy-

Fairy Tail was taking a trip to the beach for a vacation after S class test. They were planning to throw a party to congratulate Canna. I was sitting next to Canna when I asked "Hey Cana"

"Yes Lucy"

"Why is Laxus sitting by him self?"

"I don't know...he just likes sitting by himself." Said Cana just shrugging her shoulders. I Stood up and started walking towards Laxus in the back of the train. Cana grabbed my arm and gave me that look like it wasn't a good idea. I told her not to worry no one sat near laxus he had two rows on each side all to him self. I Walked up to the row behind and saw he had his eyes closed with his sound pod on his ears. Everyone stopped what they were doing almost no one wanted to bother Laxus when he was having a bad day. Not even the Thunder God legion messed with him when he was in a bad mood.

Of course they wouldn't 4 months ago when Freed tried talking Laxus in to going on a mission. After getting bothered by kids, getting beer spilt on him, and his favorite jacket getting ruined Laxus had enough. He wasn't feeling like the friendly type right now. Laxus Grabbed Freed by the collar with shots of lightning shooting out from his body.

"Look Laxus I'm sorry I was just trying to help! To get your mind off of it you know." Freed said scared out of his mind scared at what Laxus would do to him.

"Hey Laxus I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it he was just trying to help you." Said Bixlow "Ya help you, help you" his babies said.

He threw Freed down the stairs and turned to Bixlow. Freed took all impact to the table down below breaking the table. Breaking it in the center and breaking the legs of the table except for the one in the top right. Making him slide off the table him groaning while Mira ran next to him.

"LAXUS!" Master said as he came out of his office.

"What old man." Laxus never looking at his grandfather. Just kept his focus on Bixlow ready to throw a punch.

"Go home Laxus." Master said with a frown on his face.

Laxus ran down the stairs not caring that people stared at him. shocks of lightning still came out of his body as he walked out of the doors. He didn't feel like bothering the old man so he just left. Not saying one word.

Since that day no one dared touched him when he was angry. Lucy wasn't that afraid of Laxus in side she new he was a good guy from all the stories she heard. When he was a kid and a teenager he was a sweet boy. But after his dad got expelled he started getting angry with anybody and everybody.

-Normal Point Of View-

Lucy got in the booth behind Laxus eyes closed listening to music. She didn't know if he was asleep or not but anyway. Lucy was nervous she wasn't sure what he would do to her. Since master was in the next cart talking to some people she wasn't sure if she was safe or not. Every body realized what was going on so they turned there attention to Lucy and Laxus. Freed started to get worried he still was healing from that blow on the table. Lucy grabbed each side of his head phones pulled them out as far as she could and let go. Everybody panicked there were all about to scream with all the pressure building up inside of them.

Laxus woke up realizing what she just did. He was angry sparks started flying out of his body from anger. He thought this girl was really stupid or looking to die. Laxus stood up and faced her, Lucy also stood up realizing now this was a bad idea. Anybody else wouldn't mind if she did the same thing. But this is Laxus were talking about the scary, big, anger issue Laxus.

"Your dead Blondie!" Laxus said

"Look I was just trying to have some fun!" She smiled. Lucy read somewhere if you smile it will make things less hectic.(**have no idea if this is true or not **) But she was wrong.

"What are you smiling for Blondie you think its funny?" Reaching for her arm but something stood in the way.

"Don't touch her." Natsu said in an angry tone.

"haha do you really think you can protect her fire breath?" Laxus said with a smile across his face.

"Heck your pretty cocky Laxus I'm stronger than you think." Said Natsu with a smirk on his face.

"I will also protect Lucy." Said Grey standing up to face Laxus.

"Aren't You going to help Erza?" Said Happy.

"Once I Finish my cake." Said Erza taking another bite of her cake enjoying every bite more and more.

"I'm all fired up!" Said Natsu

"I can't let you do this alone." Said Lucy "OPEN THE GATE OF THE LION, LEO!"

A flash of light appeared. "I am here Lucy, so where did you want to go we can go to a 5 star restaurant or I can make diner or-." "Leo were not going on a date I need your help." " What ever you say Lucy." Leo smiling then turning to Laxus.

"I'm ready now." Erza turned to Laxus and pulled out her sword.

"Let's do this I want to go back to my music since some one woke me up." Laxus looking towards Lucy.

"I was just trying to have some fun...buzz kill." Lucy looked down to her feet.

"I'm tired of talking lets do this!" Natsu ran toward Laxus with a fist full of fire. "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!

...To Be Continued

**This is my first time so please don't be to harsh.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Fight

-The Fight-

"FIRE DRAGONS IRON FIST!" Yelled Natsu as he came down with a fist full of fire.

Laxus doged the attack causing Natsu to hit the door behind Laxus. Natsu stood up and threw a fist full of fire towards Laxus. He ducked and sent shock of lightning towards Natsu. He tried eating the lightning but it was just to fast for him. It sent Natsu flying at the door breaking it into pieces. By now the train cart was pretty much empty. There was a latch in the middle of all the carts. That's what broke Natsu's fall it is what also kept home from falling on to the tracks. Laxus was about to push Natsu off when Loke took the chance to attack.

"Regulas Impact" yelled Loke. Laxus turned around to see the attack. He quickly yelled "Lightning Dragons Roar!" The attack was to powerful for Loke's attack. He quickly grabbed Lucy and moved her out of the way. Erza already changed into her Lightning Empress armor. She soaked up all the lightning power and sent it back flying at Laxus. Gray yelled Ice Make Lance!" Laxus dodged it half way that it caught his arm in some of the blow. The Ice Lance came and hit his leg causing a minor cut. Natsu stood up and yelled "Fire Dragons Roar!" Laxus didn't turn around fast enough to see the attack. It sent him flying to the opposite side of the room. Laxus yelled "Lightning Dragons Roar!" It sent Gray and Natsu crashing in the back corner seats. They fell on the floor rolling off the seats. " "Natsu I just realized something why don't we unattach the carts so we can leave Laxus. It will give Lucy a head start we both want her to be safe."

"Can we get something to eat first I'm really hungry." Nastu looking at his stomach. It started growling.

"Wait how are you not motion sick?" Asked Gray with a confused look on his face.

"Wendy used a healing spell on me, she said it would only last for so long." Said Natsu. Happy flying over to them overhearing the conversation.

"You should probably hurry up. That spell won't last forever Natsu." Said Happy getting down making sure he didn't get hit by lightning.

"Happy is right we need to hurry up and evacuate people." Gray said crawling towards the door.

Using ice shield Gray blocked Laxus's attack and they jumped to the next cart where they found people including Master Makarov.

"We need to evacuate to the roof of this cart. There have been some explosions so we want to keep you safe so please follow Happy." Pointing to the flying blue cat. "Hey Nat-" Gray found Natsu eating scrapes off of people's plates." What are you doing Natsu?!" Asked Gray while moving out of the way so people can get by. "People just leave perfectly good food on there plates so they can throw it away. It's a waste that's all." Said Natsu still eating. "That's so gross."

"Gray what's going on here?" Asked Makarov

Well Lucy and Laxus are fighting. He just sorta lost his top." Said Gray.

"Well you see Master Lucy bothered Laxus while he was listening to his sound pod." Said Natsu walking over to master.

"what! hasn't anybody learned what happens if you mess with Laxus."

"we made a plan to unattach the cart that Laxus is on. Once we have everybody in a safe spot so he can't kill us while we're doing so."

"Are you sure Gray this is a risky plan?"

"I'm sure this is just so we can get Lucy into a safe spot."

" Okay as long as your sure."

"Hey! Everybody is on the roof.". Said Happy at the exit

"Even the conductor?" asked Gray

"Aye Sir!"

"Okay let's put this plan into action." Said Master.

They all climbed the ladder up to the roof making sure everyone was there. Gray made an ice bridge across to the next cart. An explosion shook the cart "aaahhhhh" they saw a little girl start to fall off the roof of the train. Natsu caught her just before she fell off. They were half way when Natsu said. " Gray I don't feel so good." Natsu going green everyone gave him room mostly because they didn't want to be thrown up on. Gray lifted him up on his shoulder some how his shirt came off in the process. " You better not puke on me or your in for the pounding of your life." Said Gray looking over his shoulder.

-Lucy and Erza-

"I don't know how long I can keep this up Lucy." Said Erza panting heavily.

" Not to complain Miss Lucy but I'm not sure I can keep this up much longer either. Said Loke looking towards Lucy.

" You guys getting tired already?" Laxus smirked. Wiping his cheek noticing that he had blood there.

" Says the guy who's bleeding almost every where. You should be on the ground right now with all the blood you have lost." Said Loke.

" Well thanks doctor." Said Laxus with sarcasm in his voice.

Loke just rolled his eyes at the comment. " It's something that every smart person knows. I don't need to be a doctor to know that." Loke said with a smirk on his face.

" Are you saying that I'm not smart?" Sparks shooting out of his body.

" That's exactly what I'm saying." Loke Said with a smirk on his face.

" That's it Lightning Dragons Roar!

" Open The Gate Of The Ram Ariel!" Said Lucy.

" Hello Miss I'm sor-"

" Ariel quick pull up wool wall." Ariel turned around and realized what was happening.

"Wool wall" Ariel yelled. She was able to block the attack she was keeping the lightning in one place.

" Thank you Ariel your a life savior." Said Lucy

" Now can you surround the wool around him please.

" Yes Miss." Ariel surrounded Laxus with the wool.

-Gray, Natsu and Master-

" Okay every one into this cart." Said Gray as he made a staircase.

" I believe that was the last one do think you could bring Natsu down there? I have to check on Lucy?"

" I don't think I can carry Natsu It least not in this form."

" Improvise." Gray jumped down to the cart where Lucy was.

" Well if you say so Gray." Makarov smirked he took Natsu's collar and dragged him on the stairs.

" Master what are you doing to Natsu?" Cana asked.

Master shrugged

" Well there has to be an easier way to take him down the stairs." Said Cana her sweat dropping.

" Your right Cana." Since Makarov was on the third step he went back up to the first step. He took Natsu and pushed him down the stairs. He started rolling till he was at Cana's feet. Cana's sweat dropping again " That's not what I meant Master.

Master smiling walking past Natsu and Cana.

-Gray-

"Lucy!" He can't see with all the pink wool in the way.

"Gray is that you?" Lucy yelling wondering where he could be.

"Ya where are you?" Asked Gray.

" That doesn't matter right now." Said Erza

"Gray listen to me you see that glob of pink wool kind of spinning around in the same place?" Asked Lucy trying to rush Gray to see what she was seeing.

"Ya why?" Asked Gray wondering why it would be spinning in the same place.

" I need you to use Ice Lance straight at that pink wool."

Gray was surprised he wasn't sure what was in there but he did as he was told.

"Ice Make Lance." Laxus got hit by most of the Lance's he couldn't move because of the pain it hurt so much. He was laying on the floor hoping for no more attacks.

"Aries you may remove the wool wall now I think we're safe now. Said Lucy with a shaky voice."

" Yes miss" Said Aries

" You may both go now thank you for all your help today." And with that they left.

With the wool clearing they saw Laxus breathing shallowly and he had cuts and bruises, some of the cuts refused to stop bleading. Lucy started to regret ever making that Lance attack. When they were all on the other cart they unattached Laxus's cart hoping he wouldn't jump up and strangle everyone. There was a spare engine so that if the carts were to get split up some how they could still go back. Of corse they were left no choice but to go back with all that happened.

-Time Skip-

They were back at the guild a week after the incident. Mira and Levy were setting up for the party that night. For Cana of course because they didn't get to celebrate at the beach. The Thunder God Tribe was waiting for Laxus to return. Every one knew Laxus had great navigation skills he should have been at the guild days ago. If he was here he would probably be...Wreaking the place probably would almost kill Lucy. But he wasn't there Freed was starting to get the feeling that something's wrong. Like Laxus was in trouble.

-Time Skip Again-

It was Cana's party everyone was having fun drinking and eating. Cana was enjoying herself since she drank as much as she wanted. But didn't have to pay for any of it. Gildarts was just enjoying himself since Cana was an S-class Mage now. Cana was starting to open gifts. But Lucy just remembered she left hers at the apartment. She told Mira that she was just running to the apartment to grab the gift. Lucy ran past Gray and Natsu fighting. then of course Erza eating her cake and Happy eating a fish.

It was pretty dark out so she decided it's not the best idea to walk along the edge of the river. She was at the apartment when she dropped her keys right outside the door. She went to pick them up but then felt something over her mouth. She tried taking it of but it was no use everything went black.

To be continued...

Don't worry I didn't kill Laxus off if that's what your thinking that would make no sense. But anyway tell me what you think?


	3. Chapter 3 Jail Call

Chapter 3

Lucy woke up in a cave. There were candles hanging up around the walls a couple feet apart. She looked around to see at the entrance there were bars blocking the way to get in and out. Beyond the bars it was really dark so she couldn't see anything from that point. She walked up to the bars and yelled "Anybody there, can you please let me out." Said Lucy.

"It's...no..use...Blondie." A male voice called from the back of the cave. He coughed out blood. He was sitting in the back of the cave looking at her like he was goona pass out any second.

"Laxus o my gosh what happened?"

"Well you did kinda...attack me on the train...then that guild did make my wounds open more."

"How?" Said Lucy

"Have you ever heard of physical abuse?" Said in a sarcastic tone lifting one eyebrow."

" O shut up so what did they do to you drag to this place?" She asked smiling being sarcastic.

He didn't answer her he just stared at her.

" They dragged you here that's un believable!" Lucy yelled

" calm down, they definitely couldn't carry me and I couldn't stand up so they dragged me." Said Laxus in a calm voice coughing again. Putting his head against the wall closing his eyes.

" Do you think they want us alive?" Asked Lucy walking up the the bars.

" How am I supposed... to know." Asked Laxus.

" Want me to ask?" Lucy said.

" How are you gonna ask there'a no one there it's complete and total darkness?"Asked Laxus.

Lucy just smirked and shook the bars yelling " Hey you dumb jerks get down here!" Said Lucy.

"There's no one nice try though." Laxus smirked.

" Oh you think I'm done I have one other idea." Said Lucy smiling.

Lucy looked towards the bars and screamed at the top of her lungs. Laxus jumped when he heard her scream.

" Lucy what the heck do you think your doing."

They could here some one walking towards them. Footsteps getting louder and louder. Lucy stopped and saw Blonde hair. An earring on one ear with a red sand colored cat following. The man was wobbling back and forth he was drunk. With a bottle of rum in his hand. "Stop screaming lady your gonna give me a head ache." The man said.

" Hey I just need to know if you need me and spike hair alive." Asked Lucy.

Laxus flinched at the comment 'spike hair!' He thought to him self.

"Ya why do you need to know?" Said the man.

"Sting-kun can we go back upstairs?" Asked the cat.

"Hold on Lector." Said Sting.

"Because Spike head over there is not gonna make it if you don't get him some medical attention." Said Lucy looking at Sting for any emotion at all.

"What's your name girl?" Asked Sting.

"Um...Lucy."

"Okay Lucy I'll make you a deal if you'll have one drink with me. I'll give you all the medical supplies you want."

"Deal but only one drink." Lucy was really nervous about this drink she just wants to help Laxus.

Sting took the keys off the hook a few feet from the door. He unlocked the door and let Lucy walk threw. They started to head up the stairs when Sting started to blink a lot and stumbled backwards. He almost fell until Lucy grabbed his hand. Before he fell on the ground. " Thanks." As he tried to regain balance in his legs.

"You are really drunk aren't you?" Lucy asked while watching Sting try to regain balance.

"Ya I am going to have a nasty hangover tomorrow." Said Sting as he put his arm on her shoulders.

Lucy kept on walking with Sting's arm on her shoulder. She didn't mind honestly it's not like he was trying to kiss her or anything. When they got to the room where all the guild members were talking and drinking they were amazed at what they saw.

"Sting you were supposed to see what was wrong not let her out." Said Orga.

"Bring me over to the bar please." Sting must have been like really drunk because he was being really nice. She heard all these stories that sting was very strong, mean and a brat. She liked drunk sting a lot more than mean sting.

" Um sure." She looked over and saw the bar where Rogue sat. She took Sting'a hand that was over her shoulder and supported Sting as she walked over there. She sat Sting down at the seat next to rougue on the left. Then Lucy sat next to Sting as he askd for 2 beers.

" Are you sure you want to drink more Sting, you look like your kinda at your limit?" Asked Lucy.

" I agree with her I don't think you should be drinking anymore." Said Lector. Of course Rogue just sat there looking at us.

" It's okay I can it least have one more."

" Okay what ever you say hot shot." Lucy taking a sip of her beer.

- Time Skip In The Morning-

Lucy woke up with her head on something soft like a pillow. She felt around until she felt something warm. At first she thought of Natsu but then she remembered she wasn't even in her Apartment. She opened her eyes realizing it was Sting. She felt around her self checking to see if she had clothes on.

"Don't worry you didn't sleep with me you just passed out after drinking to much." So I took you to the infirmary. But then crawled into bed with you." Sting said eyes still closed.

" You crawled into bed with me while taking your shirt off?" She asked lifting one eyebrow up.

He opened his eyes and looked at his chest.

" I guess I did." He said closing his eyes again.

Lucy got out of the bed and started to fill up on medical supplies.

" What are you doing?" He asked opening one eye.

"You said if I had a drink with you I can have as much medical supplies as I wanted. "

"Oh ya I did say that well I guess I should take you back to your cell." Said Sting getting up and putting his shirt back on. Honestly she didn't want to go back to the cell but she needed to help Laxus. She wasn't just gona leave him behind. If she was getting out of here she was taking him with her.

When she got her medical supplies she saw that every one was knocked out from the booze. She leaned over the bar table and grabbed a full bottle of rum and a glass of water.

When they got to the cell they found the door wide open but Laxus was there still.

"Woops I guess I left the door open." Said Sting smiling nervously looking to make sure no one else saw what he did. Minerva would kill him if she saw that.

Lucy just walked without sting having to do anything he just closed the door behind her. He looked back at Lucy and said

" The only reason that were keeping you here is so you can't participate in the Grand Magic Games. They will be to busy looking for you to pay attention to the games. Sorry I really am your a really nice girl." With that he gave a small smile and walked away.

Lucy watched Sting walk away she thought about what he said that would make sense. She then turned to Laxus to make sure he was still alive. She looked at him he was breathing quietly and quickly. It looked like his wounds were starting to get infected. He was always sleeping on his back or leaning up against it. She walked towards him and dropped the medical supplies and the drinks down. She carefully pulled him forward to see his back. Laxus flinched a little when she did so. What she saw was astonishing an X across his back from his shoulders to his waist. They didn't cause this on the train. Because there was a blade stuck in his back. It looked like it was broken off at the handle. She wondered how he could sleep with a blade stuck in his back. She took his shirt off so she could see better.' I'll kill Sabertooth if they did this' she said in an angry tone in her head. She Laid Laxus down oh his stomach. He seemed more comfterable more like that. She traced her finger along the X he seemed to like the touch of her fingers on his skin. But he won't like it in this particular situation. She gripped the blade he felt it and started to wake up. She noticed he was waking up. She quickly gripped the blade tightly and said " Sorry Laxus." She said in a worried tone.

"Sorry for wha-" She pulled out the blade quickly it slid right threw. He screamed a lould and painful scream. She grabbed the alchol and poured it on his back. He buried his face in the ground. She waited for Laxus to lift his face from the dirt. After about 5 minutes he looked over his shoulder to look at Lucy. She had a sorry look on her face. He noticed something was squezzing his hand. He looked towards his hand to see Lucy gripping it tightly. He started to blush pink and turned his face back in the dirt. Lucy chuckled as she let go but Laxus didn't. He was still holding her hand tightly. She kissed him on the top of his head.( sorry not yetXD ) He let go of her hand and she put a stick on bandage to his back. She had to use three of them so she could cover his back entirely.

"Hey Laxus I need you to sit up so I can bandage the rest of you up." She said whith a weak smile on her face.

He did as he was told, she took a cloth dipped the whole thing in water. She told him to put it in his mouth. Laxus put it in his mouth and bit the cloth as she started to pour acholol on his arm.

Don't worry I was never gonna pair Lucy and Sting up:)

If you would like me to write a new story but with diffrent pairing comment

Maybe next chapter I'll have a first kiss but not his one.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Laxus's point of view

I tried not to stare but it was to compelling. She was to pretty not to deserve attention. Her hair was so soft her eyes were a big as the moon. I'm surprised she's even helping me I thought she would be scared of me. Well like every body else. These wounds hurt like hell I tried not to show it though. She was doing an amazing job at warping my wounds up.

"Why are you staring? Did I do something wrong?" Asked Lucy

"Oh no you did nothing wrong. I was just wondering...where you learned how to do this." I asked trying to change the subject blushing madly.

"After my mom died I had a lot of extra time. Because my dad didn't really spend time with me so I hanged out a lot at the infirmary. I learned how to bandage up people give shots. Do amputation..." I was stunned at the last one. That's kinda scary but cool in a way.

"So why were you staring at me? Changing back to the subject."

Crap don't blush don't do it.

Lucy's Point Of View

Why was he blushing you don't think he likes me like that? Does he? No that would be crazy he would never think that. He probably still hates me from the train accident. Oh man this is so confusing I should just ask him straight up. If he likes me or not you know like like. No if he knows I like him like that it could ruin are friendship. It's not like we're that great of friends. So I wouldn't be ruining anything.

" I was just admiring your eyes." He said looking away with a blush creeping on his face.

I was blushing to except his was pink and mine was red.

"So I need to wrap the wounds on your chest can you lay back please?"

"Um sure." He said laying down not looking at me. I traced my finger on the cuts with alcohol on the tip of my finger. He kept his eyes closed with his blush going in a deeper red. On his fairy tail mark there was another X but smaller. To the size of his mark. I just took the bottle and poured it on his chest and abdominal. I bandaged the rest of him up and told him I was done.

" Can I put my shirt back on?" He asked standing up.

"No." Holy why did I say that it just totally came out of my mouth.

"I wouldn't blame you I do look good with my shirt off." He said with a smirk.

"it's just...your... Shirt is ripped up so why put it back on." I said turning towards the wall.

" I guess you do have a point." He was picking up the bottle of alcohol and took a sip.

He leaned down next to my ear and whispered. " You won't always be able to hold your words back. You were just lucky that you thought of something. To save your self."

He started walking back towards the other side of the room. I stood up grabbed the glass of water and poured it over his head. He started to turn around slowly and I started to back up.

Laxus's Point Of View

I felt something cold and wet fall on my head. Blondie just poured water all over my head. Hehe now she's done it time for revenge. I tried pushing lightning threw my body but couldn't. My magic isn't working that means something is blocking it. Okay just going to get revenge the old fashion way.

"Nice Blondie, now your in for it. You have no where to run." I said with a smirk on my face.

Normal Point Of View

Laxus started to walk up to Lucy. She walked backwards thinking of an escape route. But for goodness sakes it was a cell there was no where to go. He backed her up to the wall but she crawled threw the space between his legs.

"Your gonna have to try harder that that slow poke." She said sticking out her tongue. "You are so lucky I can't use my magic right now." He said smirking. " That would be better because you'll electricute yourself with that water on you." She said laughing. He grabbed her arm and yanked her closer to him. She took her free arm and gripped a first full of hair. Then yanked his hair, he let go of her arm" ow!ow!ow!" He gripped her arm and pushed her backwards . She lost her balance and gripped on to Laxus's shoulders. She brought him down with her onto the ground.

He was inches away from her face. His leg in between hers his arms beside her shoulders.

"Well aren't you two a cute couple." Said Orga. Laxus looked up and got off of Lucy. He stood up and started walking towards Orga. He came up to the bars looking at Orga. " What's with the stick?" Asked Laxus. Lucy just noticing the stick she sat up. Watching Orga closely making sure he didn't make any moves.

"I got hurt so I'm using a walking stick." Said Orga

"Well aren't you an old man." Laxus said smirking moving his wet hair out of the way. Orga grabbed the keys off the hook and dropped the stick near the bars. He opened the gate and walked up to Laxus and punched him in the stomach where his wound was. He feel to his knees groaning in pain." Watch it smart one your just lucky I can't use my magic on you." Orga went back out shut the cell door and put the keys back on the hook and left.

Laxus crawled to the cell bars and grabbed the stick. Stood up using the cell bars for leverage.

" Lucy come here." Lucy walked over and looked at Laxus. " Are you okay?"

"I'm fine just...here." He gave the stick to Lucy.

" What am I supposed to do with this?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

" Stick your arm threw the bars and grab the keys with the stick." Said Laxus holding pressure where Orga hit him.

Lucy put her arm threw the bars as far as she could to the key ring. She put the stick threw the key ring. She tried picking it up but then dropped it on nail that was keeping the keys up.

"Try again you can do it." Said Laxus keeping his hand on his wound.

She tried again and this time succeeded. She brought the stick closer and took the keys off the stick. Lucy took the keys and unlocked the door.

" Yes Laxus your a genius." She grabbed his face and kissed him quickly and let him go. Not sure of what he would think. He just smirked and kissed her back but this time deeper and more meaningful. He broke the kiss off and ruffled her hair. Her forehead being a little wet from Laxus'a hair but she didn't mind. She took Laxus's arm put it over her shoulder so he could support himself. With that they walked down the dark hall way.


	5. Trying to skip away

Chapter 5

Laxus and Lucy were both walking down the dark hallway. Not sure if they were going the right way. But honestly they didn't care because they were together. They were replaying that scene in their head. Thinking of every little detail that was possible there. Laxus kept walking but every little step sent a shock of pain threw his stomach. He swear he could feel the wound opening every little movement. But having his arm on her shoulder helped put the weight of a little. Lucy started to get worried as she could see blood appearing on his bandages. He noticed she was staring at the wound .

"Hey don't worry it's just opening a little." Said Laxus smiling at her. He tried to keep a brave face on but he felt like he was about to give up. But he knew that wasn't a choice he couldn't give up on Lucy.

"Hey can I ask something?" Asked Lucy.

" Sure."

" What happens when we reach the end of the tunnel." Asked Lucy looking towards Laxus.

Laxus looked towards Lucy and stopped and smirked at her.

" What?" Asked Lucy.

" Sometimes you aren't the brightest huh." Said Laxus chuckling to himself. Lucy lifted up her hand and hit the back of his head.

"Ouch." Said Laxus smirking at her. "If I wasn't so wounded I would hurt you." He said chuckling. Lucy smiled and started walking again.

" Honestly I'm just gonna kick some butt when I see Orga. That's as far as I got in the plan. But first I probably need to get my keys back." Said Lucy.

"I like that first part I really do, but without your keys you can't really fight." He said looking away.

" I can to fight without magic!" Said Lucy raising her voice.

" I don't mean to be rude or anything, but you can't really fight with your hands." Said Laxus not looking at Lucy.

"I'm just gonna take that as a compliment." Said Lucy smiling.

"Hehe that's why I like you." Said Laxus smirking.

"But don't think I won't remember that. Because I'll get you for that later." Said Lucy smiling at Laxus. Laxus just lifted an eyebrow wondering possibly what she could do to him.

"Seriously I don't know where my keys are but I can guess." Said Lucy.

"Well my guess would be that it would be in the guild somewhere." Said Laxus.

"Well where would it be in the guild, hanging somewhere or in a drawer." Said Lucy trying to figure out where her keys could be.

"The worst case scenario is that it would be in the guild master's office." Said Laxus with a worried look on his face.

"Oh man." Said Lucy.

" Like I said worst case scenario, so it could be somewhere else." Said Laxus rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

"I think I see a light at the end right there." Said Lucy.

"Oh ya I see it." Said Laxus. As they came around the corner they saw no one in the guild.

" Oh thank god I was not ready to put my life in your hands. Especially if you don't have your keys." He said sighing with relief. Lucy just stared at him till she pushed his head into the wall.

"owww. What you can't handle the truth." Said Laxus rubbing his forehead.

" There's a centain point where you say things in your head! If you even have one." Said Lucy walking into the guild. There were tables all around the guild a little bit like fairy tail but smaller. Laxus checked in the bar while drinking a bottle of rum while at it.

"Found them." He said throwing her keys at her. She caught them in her hands and could feel the warmth around the keys. As they started to head out the door they could hear voices suddenly. They both turned around and hid behind the bar.

" I am never ever riding a train again!" Said Sting.

"You say that every single time we get off the train." Said Orga. Lucy tried standing up so she can kick Orga's little ass. Laxus pulled her back down before anyone saw her.

" Well I mean it this time." They all sat down at the table in the center of the room.

" You guys want to play a game of cards?" Asked Rufus.

" I'm just gonna go take a nap." Said Sting as he left Lector Rogue and Frosch followed him to the dorms." I am gonna go get some food wanna come with Rufus?" Asked Orga.

" I have nothing better to do." Said Rufus standing up. They both left and didn't even notice Lucy's low grumbling.

"Come on." Said Laxus as they walked out the door after a few minutes after Orga and Rufus.

" Can we go to the train station and get a ride back?" Asked Lucy.

" Does it look like I have any money like seriously." Said Laxus.

" Then we'll walk." Said Lucy getting a head start towards the mountains.

" I don't think I can walk." Said Laxus.

" Do you have an idea in getting some extra cash?" Asked Lucy.

" We actually don't need any cash to get on a train actually." Said Laxus smirking.

- Time Skip Train Station-

"TRAIN LEAVING TO MAGNOLIA!" The announcer said.

" This is the worst idea ever. What if we get caught."

"We won't" Laxus said pushing her shoulders in line to board the train.

" Hey you two ya you the blondes." they stopped in there tracks. The guards took away a couple that was blondes right beside them. They both let out a sigh of relief. They boarded the train with out any mishaps. When the train started to move Laxus didn't look so good.

" I'm gonna be sick." Said Laxus.

" Wait you weren't train sick the last time we got on the train." Lucy said.

" That's because Wendy performed a spell."

Lucy went and sat over by Laxus and ran her fingers threw his hair. He quickly fell asleep as she was doing that.

- Time Skip Magnolia-

They walked off the train and into town heading back to fairy tail. As they opened the doors they saw every one doing there own thing. Until they looked towards the doors. They didn't believe it. There was Laxus putting an arm around Lucy for support so he didn't fall. Makarov quickly noticed the silence and looked towards the door. He started to bring a smile on his face and looked towards Mira. Mira'a eyes were sparkling with happiness she might just found a new couple. Everyone came rushing to Lucy's side and Laxus's asking questions and huging them.

" Well let's throw a party!" Mira yelled.

That night was pretty crazy but for Fairy Tail it was a normal party. They drank beer Happy had his fish and Erza ate her cake. At the end of the party The Thunder Legion was huging Laxus. It was late at night when almost every one left. Laxus sat by Lucy and pulled her into his lap. They just warmed up to each other. Mira and Makarov just both had a twinkle in there eyes.

" So when's the wedding." Makarov asked with a smile.

Lucy and Laxus both blushed at the question.

" Great will have it tomorrow will get the flowers the dress and cake-"

" I haven't even proposed yet." Said Laxus leaning his head on Lucy's shoulder.

" Can't you it least give me a month." Said Laxus quickly regretting his words.

" Great your getting married in a month I will start planning." Said Mira. Makarov just skipped around singing.

" whatever." Said Laxus picking up Lucy bridal style. She then told Laxus where she lived. Laxus opened the door and dropped Lucy on her feet.

Laxus just stepped in and closed the door behind him. He pinned Lucy up against the wall. He started kissing her and then grew from there.

- Time Skip Morining-

She woke up to feel warmth up against her. At first she thought it was Natsu but then realized last nights events. She turned over to find Laxus sleeping peacefully next to her. She ran her fingers threw his hair.

" We're getting married in a month. I hope your ready."

" It wasn't even my idea." He said opening one eye.

" I'm already in love with you. You just need to find the perfect moment to ask."

He just smiled at her. He pulled her closer to him " This is why I love you." He said the sound of his words ringing threw her ears made her heart beat.

THATS IT BUT I CAN MAKE A SEQUEL IF YOU WANT.


End file.
